


In the Shadow of The Sun

by TheBardsCipher



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cards calling people out, Fluff, Gen, Tarot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Prompt: Amy gives a Tarot reading to x character and the cards reveal a truth about character that they wish they could ignore.I chose Tails.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	In the Shadow of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is nearly two weeks old now and I'm just posting it....oops.
> 
> Also there's probably spelling mistakes granted that it was typed up after midnight.

Tails hesitantly knocked on Amy's door. It wasn't long for it to open and Amy to peak her head out.

“Oh Tails! It's been a while since I've seen you! What's up?” Amy asked.

Tails rocked on his feet. “'I-I need help...” he said.

Amy leaned against her doorway. “With what exactly?” She asked.

Tails let out a sigh. “I'm not actually sure? It's just....something feels off and I was hoping you could help me by using those cards of yours. When you offered to do them for Sonic it seemed to make him feel better. I'm not sure exactly why but they did and I was hoping you wouldn't mind...” he trailed off.

Amy smirked. “Alright, let's go to the cards for some advice,” she said. She motioned him inside and led him to her bedroom. “My cards and stuff are in here. Take a seat on the floor, I'll be ready in a second...” She headed towards a shelf as Tails moved to sit cross legged on the floor.

Tails watched as Amy hovered her hand over a couple of boxes before snatching up a small purple box with black markings. She then grabbed a red satin folded up square that was sitting beside the decks.

Amy walked over to Tails and down in front of him. She spread the satin square between them, and then emptied the box out, tossing a folded up paper to the side. She then started shuffling the cards overhand style. Every now and then a card would flip out of order and Amy would glance at it and hum, before placing it back in the deck.

“So, do you have a question you want to ask or are we letting the cards tell us what we need to hear right now?” Amy asked.

Tails shrugged. “We could go with the last option...” he said.

Amy nodded her head. “Alright. Time to call us all out,” she said with a smirk.

Tails squirmed a bit as he watched Amy shuffle the cards. As cards fell out of the deck or flipped over. She took them and laid them on the red satin square. Within a couple minutes, six cards were laying on the red square in two rows of three.

Amy stared at the layout. “Huh, I've never had all reversals before,” she said.

Tails' ears flattened. “Is that bad?” He asked.

Amy looked up at him in surprise. “No! Well, not usually. We'll just have to go through and see okay. And don't worry okay, even if it sounds bad I'll pull more cards for advice and help alright,” she said. She reached over and lightly punched Tails' shoulder, causing his ears to perk back up. “We'll figure out whatever is bugging you alright!” She then leaned back and looked at the layout again.

“Alright, let's start here,” she said as she pointed to a card that had a woman in a red dress with sunflowers on it and a crown. In one had was a stick and in the other was a sunflower. There was a lit candle sitting to the side of her. “This is the Queen of Wands. In reverse she represents jealousy and insecurity.” Amy glanced up at Tails and noticed his tails flicking behind him.

Amy moved her hand to the next card. It had a lady in a yellow dress with a vase in her hands. Pouring from the vase were many little stars. Behind the lady was a lager star. “This is The Star card, one of the Major Arcana. In reverse it represents discouragement and insecurity.” Amy paused. “Tails, are you feeling insecure about something?”

Tails' ears fell flat again. “Can we get back to the reading?” He spoke softly.

Amy frowned slightly but nodded. “Yeah.” She pointed to the next card. It had a hammer, a pencil, a circle compass, and eight coins on it. “This is the Eight of Pentacles. In reverse it represents having no passion, feeling uninspired, and feeling unmotivated.” She glanced up at Tails and noticed he had pulled his legs up to his chest and seemed to be glaring at the cards. She opened her mouth but before she could speak Tails spoke up.

“Please just continue...” he muttered.

Amy took a deep breath and moved to point at the card below the Queen of Wands. It had a young man dressed in red and green seemingly blowing bubbles, but instead of bubbles it was two coins. “This is the Two of Pentacles. In reverse it represents feeling overwhelmed and disorganization.” She quickly glanced towards Tails and then moved on.

She pointed to the next card. It was seven coins in the formation of a pine tree, a flower sprouting from the top one. “This is the Seven of Pentacles. It represents work without results or work without rewards.” A movement in front of her caught her attention. She looked up to see Tails heading for the door. “Tails!”

Tails froze when she called his name. He was shaking and he could feel tears streaming down his face. “Why do the cards know I haven't finished a project in a month? Why do they know that I haven't wanted to work on anything for a while? Why do they know I feel so overwhelmed and insecure about myself? Why are they telling you all this?”

Amy stood up and walked over to him. She gently set her hand on his shoulder. “Let's read the last card and get some clarifiers and then we can ask for advice okay. Then, if you want to talk about anything at all or do something to relax we can alright? If you want to call it quits though we can stop right here, right now. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want,” Amy said.

They stood there for a minute as Tails cleared his thoughts. “I asked for help, let's get this over with,” he said.

Amy smiled. “Just tell me if you want to stop okay,” she said. She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and then led him back towards the cards. They sat back down where they previously were. Amy took a deep breath and pointed to the last card.

It had a person curled up in a box made out of four swords. “This is the Four of Swords. When its in reverse it represents restlessness, burnout, and stress...” She glances up at Tails. “You've probably been feeling all of those.”

Tails nodded his head. “Is that it? How in the world did this help Sonic?”

Amy offered a small smile. “Well, we did get to the root of your issue didn't we?”

Tails' ears fell back. “I suppose so...”

Amy hummed. “I'm going to pull a clarifier for what the jealousy is centered on.” She picked up the deck. “Clarify what is causing the jealousy and insecurity please.” After a couple shuffles, a card flipped. Amy pulled it out. She hummed as she looked it over, realization showing on her face.

She placed the card upright on top of the Queen of Wands at a diagonal. On the card were three jingle bells with a small cup on each. “This is the three of cups. Upright like this it represents friendship and community. She hesitated. “Tails, are you jealous of your friends?”

Tails' tails flicked like when she first mentioned jealousy with the Queen of Wands. “Sonic has his super speed and his ability to make friends with anyone, Knuckles has his connection to the Master Emerald and survival skills, You have your strength and determination. I...I fail in comparison to you guys. I'm small, I'm not the strongest, and I don't have any of the confidence that you guys have...”

Amy reached over to grab one of his hands. “Tails, you don't fail in comparison. You just have a different strength. You're a genius! You're so much smarter than any of us. You can look at a HUGE math equation that means Chaos knows what, and you can figure it out in less than a minute. You can point at any star and tell us the name and what type of star it is. You can name all the elements and tell me their exact number on the Periodic Table at the drop of a dime.”

Tails scoffed. “And when could that come in use?” He asked.

Amy hummed. “About a month ago when Eggman tried to poison us and you got us out of these us because something smelled weird.”

Tails' ears flicked up and his tails calmed to a still. “I forgot about that...” he said.

“Or that one time Eggman was going on his rant and you pointed out several of the parts of it that would go wrong so we knew what to look out for, or whenever you tell Sonic how to explote the robot's weaknesses. OH! And don't even get me started on your crafting and mechanic skills!” Amy went on.

Tails blushed a little, a small smile etched on his face. “Guess I was over-reacting...” He said.

Amy shook her head. “Maybe a little, but looking at some of the other card its partially our fault too. See here-” She pointed to The Star card and the Two of Pentacles. “We haven't been encouraging you or telling you how we feel. With the lack of encouragement could be the root to the discouragement you're feeling. Also us relying on your inventions is probably overwhelming you, especially if you're feeling burnt out and stressed.”

Tails turned his head so he wasn't glancing at Amy. “Maybe a little...” He said. He let out a deep breath and turned to Amy. “So how do I fix this? I miss being able to finish an invention...”

Amy smiled. “Well, let's ask the cards!” She picked up her deck. “Alright cards, what advice do you have for Tails?” She started shuffling and immediately a card flipped. Amy hummed. “Another reversal huh...” she muttered.

Tails curled into himself a little, expecting something bad.

Amy set the card to the side of the two rows. It had the image of a person crying in their bed, nine swords surrounding the bed. “This is the Nine of Swords. In reversal it means hope and despair. However, when you're asking for advice like we are, it also means reaching out for help. So that's what you can do Tails, reach out to us. You're already taking the first step to reaching out for help. You came to me,” she said. She smiled at him as he slowly relaxed.

Amy picked the deck back up. “I'm going to ask one more thing alright.” When Tails nodded, she started shuffling the deck. “If Tails follows this advice, what is the likely outcome?” After a couple shuffles two cards slid out of the deck. Amy smiled as she set both of them upright below the two rows.

She pointed to the first one. It was a rabbit holding a small planet with the mercury symbol. Above it was the sun and the moon. “This is The Magician. Upright like this is represents Creation, Mastery, and Adaptation. I get the feeling you'll be back to inventing and crafting soon.”

She then pointed to the next one. It was a woman in a yellow dress with two vases in her hands, water pouring from one to the other. On one side of her was the sun and on the other was the moon. Vines wrapped near her feet. “This is The Temperance. Upright it represents balance, patience, and finding a meaning. With a little patience with yourself and the others around you, I think you'll feeling like you belong again...” she said.

She took a deep breath and leaned back, rest her hands behind her. “Well, how are you feeling?”

Tails let out a deep breath also. “Called out?”

Amy laughed. “Yep! That's the Tarot experience!” She smiled when Tails started giggling also. “But seriously Tails, if you need anything, talk to us. Sonic is your older brother, YOU KNOW he will drop everything just to make sure you're feeling alright. I'm always willing to lend an ear or hand if you need help. Knuckles, well maybe...I'm sure he'd be willing to help bounce ideas and what not with you. And if he gives you a hard time, I'm always willing to hammer some sense into him!”

Tails laughed and hugged his legs, resting his head on them. “Thanks Amy, but how do I get back into inventing and crafting? I don't have the motivation to do it...”

Amy hummed. “Ignore any requests we've made in the last few weeks. Work on things that YOU want to make and start small. Heck, don't even think of how useful it could be! Want to make a bracelet that glows in the dark? Make it. Want to make a music box that sings that song that's been stuck in your head for the last day? Make it. Just craft the first thing that comes to mind, even if it sounds absolutely stupid. That's how I get out of my art funks...” she said.

Tails nodded his head. “Yeah, that makes sense,” he said. He glanced around and his eyes landed on Amy's gaming console. “But first I'm going to kick your butt at Race in Space!”

Amy looked over at the console. “You're on! Let me clean up and then we can hook it up in the living room. But beware, last time you and Sonic may have kicked my butt but I've been practicing!” She gathered her cards up, placed the deck back in the box, and folded up the reading cloth.

“Hey Amy,” Tails said, the console in his arms.

Amy looked back. “Yeah Tails?”

“Thanks. You helped a lot,” he said.

Amy smiled. “No problem. That's why I offer these readings to my friends.”

Tails then grinned mischievously. “Now hurry up or I'm gonna hack your TV!” He quickly dashed out of the room.

Amy laughed and shook her head, running after. “You better not hack it so its all cartoons and science documentaries again!”


End file.
